ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Scarlet and Cerulean: Fan Game
In Zehillo, the largest region in the Pokemon World, the region is based of the wide continent of Africa + the continent of Austrailia. the Professor there is Prof. Alexander Alstrum or Prof. Redwood. Along with his daughter Abigail Redwood or Abigail Alstrum. They are experts on how a pokemon fights and behaves. They have a home on Solar Island the place where the trainers of Zehillo start their journeys at, and the trademark of the Island is Solar Mountain, home to Kakarza the legendary Fire Pokemon whom, is said to be the one who created the island long ago. Watch out for Team 6, Team Skeleton, and Team Cryptid whom wants to seek the power of the Power Rods that controls the Pokemon Kakarza, Decara, and Laztarn! Origin Town (Solar Island) characters *Gwen (Orange)- Playable character - female. *Issac (Scarlet) - Playble Character - male *Clyde (Cerulean) - Playble Character - male supporting characters *Prof. Redwood (both) - lead scientist *Abigail Redwood - Redwood's daughter *Kyra Johnson - Gwen and Issac's mother and champion of the Elite 4. *Mad Louie - insane trainer who believes that the Pokemon World is coming to an end! *Mr. Brox - undercover agent!, and Clyde's father. Rivals *Boyd (Scarlet) - Issac's rival and part of the Judo Clan *Alpha (Orange) - Gwen's Rival and part of the Judo Clan *Yami (Cerulean) - Clyde's Rival and part of the Judo Clan Gym leaders *Claude (Rock Type) : Gym leader of San Stone City, and the one who wears a Rock Gauntlent during battle, for Pokemon, he has Geodude, Crustle, and Sladeosaurus to start out on the battle. He has the Crust Badge. *Kitt (Water Type): Gym leader of Evening Lake Town, she is a treasure hunter, and a fine one, she is a tough trainer, and hard to beat. for her Pokemon are Floatzel, Sharpedo, and Yugi. She has the Sea Badge. *Kayla (Electric): Gym Leader of Thorville Town. She is a Rockstar, and a talented Trainer and a lover of electric type Pokemon, she has Elekid, Electrobuzz, Electivire, and Electaurus for her Pokemon. She has the Nimbus Badge, and in the anime series "Pokemon Call of the Wild", she joins Ash's group on their journey! *Riley (Bug/ Plant) - Gym Leader of Lightstream City, he is a nature lover, and a care taker of sick and wounded Pokemon, he has Leafanny, Carnivine, and Gargantoc for his Pokemon challenge, he has the Cacoon Badge. *Peter Forest (Ice) - Gym leader of Polarcap Town, he is a football jock, and a good natured trainer who understands true hardships, his pokemon are Abombisnow, Cloyster, and Diaboran, he has the Polar Badge, and in the Anime Series "Pokemon Call of the Wild", he joins Ash's group on their journey, at the beginning! *Rita (Steel) - Gym leader of Titanium City, a young trainer who just been recruited as the new Titanium City Gym Leader, her Pokemon are Steelix, Jetstorm, and Golurk. She has the Iron Badge, and she doesn't like losing! *Serpentina (Poison) - Gym Leader of Miocene City, she is strong, kind, and a good doctor, and she is an expert on Snake Pokemon, her pokemon are Siviper, Arboc, and Tarconda. She has the Venom Badge. *Chris Main (Fire) - Gym Leader of Molton Crator Town, he is a cool, and very talented Trainer and is the cousin of Brock, his Pokemon are Charazard, Infernape, and Magma Rex. he has the Pyro Badge,and in Pokemon: Call of the Wild, he joins Ash's group! Elite 4 *Luis (Flying) - Elite Four #1. He is into Flying Type Pokemon, and has a desire to be a Pokemon Breeder, he is also very calm and collected, his Pokemon are, Pidgeot, Swellow, Braviary, and Mandibuzz. *Vlad (Dark) - Elite Four #2. He is the most Respected Dark Type Pokemon Master in the World, he is the role model for all Dark Type Trainers/ Gym Leaders. He has Dusknior, Houndoom, and MisMagius. *Roch (Dragon) - Elite Four #3. He is the toughest and most mysterious of the Elite Four, he is an old friend to Lance, and Ash's mentor in the Zehillo league. His Pokemon are Dragonite, Salamence, and Shelern. *Mala Cron (Fighting) - Elite #4. She is into Battles and Challenges, She is tough to beat, but her pride can always lead to her down fall!, her Pokemon are Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, and HitmonTop! Syndicates Team 6 (Scarlet) *Dr. Eric Tlasstique (Leader) **Megaraptor (Second) **Banshee **General Von Bamba **Vron **Count Draco Team Skeleton (Cerulean) *Jonathan Pham (Boss) **Red **Derange **Bone **Ninja **Therkenzo Team Cryptid (Orange) *Manticore (Master) **Jersey Devil **Orochi **Hydra **Cerberous **Medusa Pokemon Starters *Poisicock (Grass/Flyng) - a Cockatoo like Pokemon. *Bionde (Grass/ Flying) *Marahta (Grass/ Flying) *Nanachar (Fire) - a Tyrannasaurus like Pokeomon similar to Chomper. *Tarblast (Fire) *Magma-Rex (Fire) *Aquth (Water/Ice) - an Unth like Pokemon. *Freezunth (Water/ Ice) *Mammunth (Water/ Ice) Prehistoric Pokemon *Suchonix (Water/Rock)- a Baryonix/Spinosaurus Pokemon with a Claw Fossil. *Spinometric (Water/Rock) *Rhy-Norc (Rock/Ground) - a Rhino Pokemon similar to a Prehistoric Brontothere with Fossil Horn. *Rhy-North (Rock/Ground) *Diamodon (Ice/ Ground) - a Ableasaurid Pokemon, with the Diamond Skull Fossil. *Jewelasaurus (Ice/Ground) *Troque (Dark/ Rock) - a armored Allosaurid Pokemon, with a Scale Fossil. *Trecosaurus (Dark/Rock) *Ironosaurus (Steel/ Rock) - a Carcharadontosaurus Pokemon with a armor Fossil. Legendary Pokemon *Kakarza (Fire/ Dragon) - representative of Scarlet, he is a fire Type Dinosaur like Pokemon controlled by who ever weilds the Fire Rod! *Decara (Ice/Dragon) - representative of Cerulean, he is an Ice Type Alien like Pokemon controlled by who ever weilds the Ice Rod! *Laztarn (Rock/Dragon) - representative of Orange, he is an Rock Type Serpent/ flying like Pokemon controlled by who ever wields the Rock Rod! *Legendary Flyers (Trio) **Zoobacka (Rock/ Flying) - a flying Type Pokemon with the power to cause Earthquakes and Avalanches, it bears a resemblance to a flying Shark Pterosaur! **Typhlog (Water/Flying) - a serpentine Pokemon that cause's hurricanes, Typhoons, and tides to come in at a accelerated rate! **Vladar (Electric/Flying) - a Wyvern like Pokemon that has the power to cause, thunderstorms to increase and be more dangerous! *Tridragon (Dragon) - the master of Kakarza, Decara, and Laztarn! *Spreecu (Electric Psychic) - the Storm watcher Pokemon. Category:Video games